The lost tribe
This is a fanfiction by Aquamine the seawing skywing. All characters belong to me and can not be used in any other way. This is about a clearwing named Silver. There might be some sad moments but with a happy ending.~ Aquamine Prologue Two eggs lay in a nest. Two dragonets to hatch... she hoped. Queen Glass stared at the eggs. One an icy blue, nearly white and the other a weird blueish pinkish shade. They WILL live. One half of her mind wispered. But the others... She looked at the other two nests. Just weeks ago they were full. One fell out and shattered on the stone floor. Five were destroyed in war. Another came out cracked. "Mother?". Queen Glass turned to look at a light pink clearwing with deep pink underscales. "What is it Mirage?" She asked. "I know you're worried but the eggs will be FINE" the princess said. "The first one is due to hatch midnight tomorrow. What could happen?". "I guess you're right honey." the queen sighed. The two clearwings headed out of the door. They did not notice the dragon standing on the royal hatchery roof. They did not notice his barbed tail or his yellow underscales. They did not notice the hybird. Not Heat. Chapter one The amulet from the sky. Silver knocked on her mother's door. "Yes." White said from inside. The clearwing dragonet opened the door and looked at her mother. "Plane invited me to go hunting with them. Can I go?". She'll say yes. I know it. She will. ''She thought. "Plane?" White echoed with a smile. "My friend." Silver explained. "Sure." her mother answered. She always let Silver go to the forest. Silver nodded and went outside. She spread her grey-white wings and flew to the line of trees on the corner. She landed on a big clearing right in the middle of the forest. She remembered the hour long lectures from her mother whenever they visited the forest. Most clearwings needed to hunt in the kingdom of sand because of how little food there was on the Clearstone Island. None of the food sand kingdom or Clearstone island had the food a healthy clearwing. "Silver!". Silver noticed three little clearwings standing on the other side of the clearing. "Hi Plane! Hi Seethrough! Hi Grey!" Silver called back. She started running toward the dragonets. And they started running away. They ofen played tag without even noticing. "Ow!" Silver said suddenly. She looked down. Her talon was bleeding but just a little bit, spilling snow-white blood onto the forest floor. At first she thought it was a piece of wood but then she noticed it wasn't. It was a eerie black batch of stone. She lifted one. Up went the others. ''Oh! she thought. An amulet! ''She quickly shoved it in her bag and ran after Plane. Something twitched in her bag. Silver never noticed the strange humming. This was an object... enchanted by an animus. Chapter two: Island Chaos Clearstone island was always going down, rising, reaching a balance, losing it. It was just normal to the clearwings. Until the day it all fell. "SILVER!" White shouted from the doorway. "Yes mother?" Silver said quickly walking into the room. "The island is CHAOS!" "Okay, okay, what's up?" Silver replied. "The queen is missing!" White said in a loud voice. "WHAT!?" Silver screamed. She rushed to her room and slammed the door. Queen Glass was a close family friend. White was the leader of the queen's spies. Silver only truly met Queen Glass once, when she was still a one year old dragonet but the queen sent cards and tiny glass statues on the Clearstone celebration. Presents on Silver's birthday. She wrote letters and once even had one of the painters draw a small picture of Silver and White. And now it was all GONE. ''Not gone, Silver hoped ''Just for a little bit. ''She flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling for what seamed like a million hours. Finally she got up. Just because she was hungry. She walked into the dinning room, flickering her forked tongue in and out. White turned around and smiled. "I thought you would never come out, you naughty little hummingbird! You've been in your room for three hours!" Silver laughed. "The queen will be back." White said. "But for now the oldest clearwing heir is in charge. Princess Mirage. The other heir isn't old enough. Princess Window." Silver grinned. "Oh, I know her name. Mirage is named after her awesome invisibility skills that are stronger than most clearwings." "Good! Now YOU are named after your perfect hawk-hunting skills!" They both laughed as they ate up the hawk Silver caught. Chapter Three: Runaway! Silver tossed and turned all night. Images of Queen Glass flashed though her head. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing)